O guerreiro do Castelo de Dublin
by Dannu
Summary: Um guerreiro supostamente desaparecido na idade média... Um detetive da Scotland Yard vivendo na Londres atual... Um anel misterioso... Um pacto... Uma viagem aos mistérios dos antigos Celtas!


**O jardim do Édem**

_"Afinal, algum dia, alguma coisa tinha de ter surgido do nada!"_

...v...v...v...

* * *

**O GUERREIRO DO CASTELO DE DUBLIN**

_By Esmeralda Amamiya _

* * *

O.o.O

Quem de três milênios não é capaz de se dar conta,

Vive na ignorância e na sombra,

A mercê dos dias e do tempo!

(Goethe)

O.o.O

O céu tingia-se de vermelho a medida que o sol escondia-se no horizonte. Era possível sentir a friagem noturna roçar na pele, com o inverno batendo-se nos calcanhares do outono que findava.

As árvores, com suas poucas folhas, estavam amarelas e ressequidas, desprendendo seus finos e retorcidos galhos que caiam ao chão num baque surdo, amontoando-se sobre a relva, que na primavera assemelhava-se a um tapete de veludo verde.

O pequeno lago de águas plácidas adormecia sob o calmo calor suavizado pela brisa do pôr-do-sol. As pedras que lhe rodeavam, como se houvessem brotado da terra, o tornava parecido com um grande poço de águas cristalinas.

Ao longe, era possível ouvir o pio das aves noturnas. E com eles, o clamor murmurado de vozes chorosas, entrecortados pelo retumbar incessante dos gritos de lamúria expelidos pelos prisioneiros, chegou-lhe aos ouvidos, trazendo-o à realidade. O jovem perturbou-se.

- Apertem essas cordas!

Gritou um homem mal encarado, com suas botas grosseiras, suas roupas ensebadas e cabelos apertados num grosso gorro de lã.

- Afastem-se! - berrou ele - Abram espaço!

A pequena platéia, que se amontoara nos arredores da clareira, deram caminho para que os outros condenados fossem arrastados até o centro, onde 15 piras, muitas delas já ocupadas, estavam dispostas.

- Vão queimá-los, mama?

Um garotinho, escondendo-se entre as pregas do vestido materno, indagou-lhe num tom de leve temor.

- Sim! - ela sorriu-lhe - Irão ser castigados por pecarem contra Deus!

- Este é o último!

Gritou um dos algozes, arrastando o rapaz, com as mãos presas por uma corda. Em sua face não havia os dissabores da vida camponesa, antes revelavam seus traços nobres e guerreiros, com seus cabelos negros e olhos de um profundo azul. Encarou o velho a sua frente. Este lhe devolveu o olhar de forma sarcástica.

- Alteza...- começou o velho de gorro na cabeça - ...Guardamos o melhor lugar para você! - e apontando para uma pira, sorriu cinicamente.

O rapaz olhou dos troncos grossos entrecruzados, formando uma enorme fogueira, para a asquerosa figura à sua frente. Por alguns minutos, ele vasculhou a cabeça atrás de uma boa resposta, mas quedou-se calado. Sua decisão estava tomada.

- Amarrem-no! - berrou o velho, por fim.

O homem que o estava escoltando, puxou-lhe a corda com força, quase fazendo-o equilibrar-se. A sua frente, cada vez mais próximo, o fim inevitável. Cada passo a certeza de que em poucos minutos tudo seria...cinzas...

- GWYDION!!!!!!

...v...v...

Radamanthys abriu os olhos assombrado, o rosto pálido afogueado pela violenta contração dos músculos de sua face, no espasmo involuntário de voltar ao seu estado normal.

A mão trêmula encontrou a testa encharcada de suor, e alisando os cabelos, igualmente molhados, respirou forte, cerrando as pálpebras, sentado na cama. Ao seu lado, bastante preocupada, uma mulher grávida de 8 meses, aproximou das costas desnudas de seu marido, sua mão quente e delicada.

- Você está bem?

Radamanthys a fitou. Embora o quarto estivesse mergulhado na escuridão, era possível ver os dois olhos de Dana pintados de espanto. O pesadelo daquela noite havia sido mais violento.

- Não! - respondeu ele num sussurro - Eu não estou bem!

- Aquele sonho de novo?

Indagou ela, sentando-se junto dele, alisando-lhe a nuca como se ele ainda fosse uma criança.

- Eu vejo rostos! - disse ele, relanceando seus olhos pelo ambiente escuro - São tantos rostos!

- É apenas um sonho! - ela tentou acalmá-lo.

- Um sonho que nunca acaba! - ele comentou irônico, levemente confuso - Um sonho que sempre acaba antes do final! - ele olhou a esposa.

- Não acha que está dando importância demais a isso? - ela indagou em tom carinhoso.

Radamanthys deu de ombros, preferiu não discutir. Entendia a descrença da mulher em sonhos que acabam antes do final. Ele mesmo nunca dera importância àquelas coisas, sempre tivera uma visão agnóstica sobre religião.

Mas era a trigésima vez, só naquele semestre, que sonhava o mesmo sonho, sempre acordando precisamente naquele ponto em que um grito estridente, agudo, choroso de mulher, atroava.

Por que nunca olhava para trás? Quem era aquele homem que aparecia em suas noites para assombrá-lo? De quem era aquela voz?

- Venha! - Dana o chamou, recostando-se ao espelho da cama - Vou colocá-lo para dormir!

Ele sorriu, deitando-se com a cabeça em seu ombro. Sua mão, instintivamente, buscou a barriga protuberante, escondida pela camisola. Seus olhos se fixaram no vácuo, perdidos em vazios devaneios.

- Se for menino, que nome vamos por? - interrogou ele, ao cabo de alguns minutos.

- Eu gosto de Anthony! - volveu Dana, acariciando-lhe os cabelos louros.

- Eu prefiro Gwydion!

Houve um curto silêncio. Foi Dana que, muito cuidadosamente, como vinha sendo com relação àquele assunto nos últimos meses, respondeu:

- O nome do homem de seu sonho?

- Não sei se é o nome dele! - resmungou Radamanthys.

Silêncio.

- É um bonito nome! - Dana quebrou a quietude - O que significa?

- Não sei! - Radamanthys sussurrava alheio à conversa - Mas gosto dele!

...v...v...

- Bom dia!

Radamanthys, ainda trajando sua folgada calça que habitualmente usava para dormir, apareceu à porta da cozinha, espreguiçando-se, enquanto abraçava a enorme esposa por trás, depositando-lhe um beijo molhado na curvatura do pescoço cálido e branco. Ela sorriu.

- Estou fazendo seus wafers! - diss ela, colocando a masa na panela.

Radamanthys abriu a geladeira, mas não achando nada de interessante nela, fechou-a, encaminhando-se à mesa abarrotada de papéis, a maioria rascunhos de relatórios que fazia sobre os casos que destrinchava.

Dana arrumava os pratos na mesa redonda que utilizavam para as refeições.

- A propósito...- ela aproximou-se dele - ...Chegou isso enquanto você dormia! - disse, entregando-lhe um envelope.

- Sem remetente? - o rapaz franziu a sobrancelha, examinando a carta.

- Estava na porta! Achei-a quando fui apanhar o jornal! - tornou ela, pegando leite.

Radamanthys deu de ombros. O pequeno envelope branco, lacrado, só contina um nome escrito a mão, em tinteiro, em seu anverso: Para Radamanthys Brigance Mcgreen.

Após examiná-lo, decidiu-se por abrí-lo. Dentro, igual espanto. Apenas uma folha de papel, tão branca quanto o seu relicário, encontrava-se alojada. Retirando-a, bastante intrigado, o jovem, contorcendo o rosto em um semblante desconfiado e confuso, pôde ler esta frase, também escrita com pena e tinta: "Quem é você?"

- É algo importante? - indagou Dana, vendo o rosto do marido estreitar-se.

- Estava na nossa porta? - perguntou Radamanthys, encarando a esposa.

Ela balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

- Não viu quem a pôs?

- Não! - ela tomou um ar de preocupação - Aconteceu algo?

Radamanthys releu a curta sentença e num geto impasciente, procurando com isso tranquilizar a esposa em seu estado delicado, anuviou as feições, guardando a folha no envelope.

- Não é nada! - disse - Apenas uma resposta que etava esperando!

E encaminhando-se para o seu pequeno escritório, cerrou-a em sua gaveta pessoal, cuja chave sempre levava consigo, presa em um cordão de couro cru. Antes de retornar a cozinha, deixou-se ficar parado, mãos na cintura, olhos perdidos divisando as árvores que rodeavam sua rua através da janela.

Ele jamais fizera-se aquela pergunta e sem conseguir explicar, pela primeira vez, interrogou-se. E com espanto, percebeu que não sabia a resposta.

...v...v...

Como era seu costume há vários anos, desde que tornara-se detetive da Scotland Yard, preferia ir caminhando ao trabalho em vez de ir de carro ou tomar um transporte público.

Londres começava, naquela manhã de novembro, mais um dia como outro qualquer. Àquela hora, era notório a confusão de carros nas proximidades da estação de Chering Cross e as pessoas, apressadas, olhavam em seus relógios com preocupação.

Apenas ele, naquele dia, parecia calmo. Radamanthys suspirou, enquanto colocava um cigarro na boca e travava de seu isqueiro, presente de Dana, para acendê-lo. Feito isso, segurou-o entre os dedos, soltando uma imensa baforada.

- Quem sou eu?

O sobretudo caia-lhe majestosamente sobre seus ombros largos e os cabelos o deixaram satisfeito naquela manhã. Seus passos eram firmes, mas compassados, tranquilos, como o são os de um turista, que caminha, extasiado, olhando tudo ao redor.

Atravessou a larga avenida, passando pela Tralfagar e chegando ao pé do Big Ben, símbolo de seu país, símbolo do tempo no qual os ingleses se esmeravam tanto em serem tão precisos. O tempo...

- O que é o tempo? - perguntou-se - Algo inventado por nós?

Ele gostava. sem conseguir explicar, de olhar a enorme torre que demarcava a hora certa. Mas quem poderia afirmar? Desde criança, adorava visitar o grande relógio. Era uma estranha fascinação que o atraia para ali.

Todos os dias, antes do trabalho, o rodeava, o afagava, o examinava. Era sempre o mesmo, o seu ponto secreto. Gostava de observá-lo quando estava muito feliz, ou quando estava muito triste. Hoje, entretanto, ele estava muito confuso.

Olhou as horas em seu relógio de pulso, seu expediente estava para começar e atirando fora o cigarro, relanceando os olhos para o ponto mais alto da torre, de onde pendia a bandeira britânica, voltou-se para seguir seu caminho.

- O que é isso?

Se pé, ao virar-se, pisara em algo. Abaixando-se, o rapaz de misteriosos olhos verdes, divisou algo dourado, redondo, um anel. Apanhou-o. Ainda agachado, estreitando a visão para examiná-lo, Radamanthys o revirava entre os dedos. Era um artefato bastante curioso.

Três aros, de ouro ao que tudo indicava, entrecruzavam-se de forma que era impossível saber onde começava um e onde terminava outro. Suas espessas sobrancelhas arquearam-se ao notar, grafadas em um deles, as letras R.B.M.

Levantou-se. Olhando ao redor, guardou-o no bolso do casaco e seguiu para o escritório.

- Mcgreen?

Chamou um rapaz, seu parceiro, mal o viu assomar na entrada do corredor que dava para a ala de casos de sequestros e furtos. Radamanthys voltou-se para atendê-lo. -

- Sim, John?

- Aquela cliente veio aqui!

Respondeu o jovem, encaminhando-se até ele e entregando-lhe um inquérito. Radamanthys pegou do papel, olhando do amigo para ele.

- É a senhora do caso do marido sequestrado! - fez cara entediada - O que disse à ela?

- Que viesse a tarde, como me pediu! - respondeu John.

- Thank you!

Radamanthys agradeceu. John fez um aceno de cabeça e retirou-se para seus afazeres. O jovem encaminhou-se na direção de sua sala, no final do corredor. Passou a mão no cabelo, suspirou forte, sorriu à secretária, cumprimentou os amigos.

- Ei, Mcgreen! - chamou um dos detetives da ala de homicidios - Não pense que esqueci seu aniversário!

Radamanthys ergueu os olhos, vendo-o aproximar-se com um embrulho vermelho.

- Vamos, abra! - volveu o homem, entusiasmado - Sei que foi dia 30, mas não seja tão mal-educado!

O jovem rasgou o papel e de dentro do pacote, que certamente havia sido feito pelo companheiro, retirou um livro que o fez abrir um sorriso:

- "O que se esperar quando se está esperando"!

- Então? Gostou? - o homem bateu-lhe às costas com amizade.

- Apropriado! - volveu o loiro.

E após cumprimentar o amigo, voltou-se novamente para o seu caminho. Chegou diante da porta de madeira escura e polida e girando o trinco, entrou.

A figura de um homem de estatura mediana, branco, cabelos bem arranjados e barba cerrada, desenhou-se a sua frente. Vestido num paletó impecável, segurando uma bengala de aspecto custoso, manteve-se na mesma posição, pernas cruzadas, cotovelos apoiados nos braços da poltrona, mãos entrecruzadas na altura do peito, olhos fixos no semblante do recém-chegado.

Radamanthys, após passar uma vista d'olhos ao homem, entrou em sua sala, fechando a porta atrás de si. Jogou o livro em cima de sua mesa, um tanto desarrumada, e retirando o sobretudo, pendurou-o no gancho.

- Sr. Mcgregor, é isso? - chamou, interrogativo, olhando o cartão em cima de sua pasta. - Eu sou o detetive Mcgreen!

E aproximando-se, Radamanthys estendeu-lhe a mão, que foi acolhida fria e maquinalmente pelo homem.

- Eu sei! - respondeu este num tom frio e firme - Eu sei!

O jovem esboçou um sorriso e soltando-o, caminhou para a mesa, sentando-se em sua cadeira defronte do senhor.

- Vai ser pai? - indagou, repentinamente, o desconhecido.

O detetive, pego de surpresa, olhou inquisidoramente, com uma grande desconfiança, para seu interlocutor. Este, notando-lhe a perturbação, indicou-lhe, com um dedo, o livro sobre a escrivaninha.

- Ah! - Radamanthys suspirou - Claro! Sim, vou ser pai em breve!

- De quantos meses sua mulher está? - perguntou Mcgregor.

- Oito meses! Faz nove no final de novembro!

- Preferência?

- Não! - balbuciou o jovem, afetadamente - Mas creio que não foi para isso que veio aqui, sr. Mcgregor!

- Fargus! - respondeu o outro - Mas creio que o senhor esteja certo, sr. Radamanthys!

- Como sabe meu nome? - o rapaz contraiu a face.

Fargus, apontando-lhe o dedo, indicou o crachá, preso à camisa na altura do coração. Radamanthys sorriu sem jeito.

- O que deseja? - perguntou por fim.

- Bem...- Fargus principiou, descruzando uma perna para cruzar a outra - ...Eu possuo uma grande propriedade em Dublin, na Irlanda! - disse - Porém, em minhas terras, há os limites de um antigo castelo medieval!

O jovem o escutava com atenção.

- Eu tenho pretensão de aumentar minhas terras, mas só o posso fazer se o dono vender as suas para mim! - completou.

- E por que não fala com ele? - Radamanthys retrucou em tom óbvio - Casos assim não são minha área! Sou da ala de sequestros, porém, posso passá-lo....

- Por isso estou aqui! - disse Fargus, inalterável - O dono está desaparecido!

- Rapto? - volveu Radamanthys.

- Quem sabe! - Fargus o encarava - Há muito tempo que não se tem notícia dele!

Fargus continuava a fitá-lo, a mão roçando de leve o apoio da bengala. Radamanthys abriu seu caderno, pegando de uma caneta.

- Pode me dizer algo sobre ele! - indagou - Nome, características...

- Não sei! - volveu o outro - Você saberia? - e olhou-o de forma significativa.

- Não! - respondeu Radamanthys, confuso - Por que saberia?

- Por que não saberia?

Encararam-se. Radamanthys deixou a caneta escorregar de sua mão, cruzando os dedos e recostando-se em sua poltrona.

- O que o senhor pretende? - interrogou de cenho franzido.

Fargus abriu os braços, como se pedisse rendição.

- Nada! - disse por fim - Vim apenas visitar um velho amigo!

- E quem veio visitar? - retrucou o jovem detetive.

- Você!

Houve um curto silêncio. Nenhum ousava afastar seus olhos um do outro. Foi Radamanthys que, muito impaciente, quebrou a quietude.

- Isso é absurdo! - resmungou - Não nos conhecemos!

Fargus torceu as mãos, calmamente, olhando fixa e longamente para o rapaz.

- Quem lhe disse isso?

O jovem encolheu os ombros.

- Nunca nos vimos antes! - retrucou , muito afetado por aquela estranha conversa.

- Não nesta vida!

Radamanthys sentiu um leve torpor lhe percorrer as costas e persignando-se na cadeira, pigarreou, sem, no entanto, achar que dizer.

- Eu lhe digo, Radamanthys, que já somos velhos conhecidos! - tornou Fargus.

- Senhor, eu...

- Este colar!

Fargus o interrompeu, apontando-lhe o cordão, de onde uma pequena chave prateada pendia.

- Foi presente?

- Não! - Radamanthys contraiu a face, desconfiado.

- Comprou? - volveu o outro, parecendo interessado.

- Não! - resmungou o jovem - Eu sempre o tive, só não consigo lembrar desde quando!

E pela primeira vez, Radamanthys deu-se conta sobre este pequeno fato. Franziu as sobrancelhas.

- Ah! - Fargus lhe sorriu - Interessante!

- Senhor Mcgregor...

- Fargus!

- Fargus...- repetiu Radamanthys - ...Afinal, o que quer de mim?

- Que encontre o dono do castelo! - respondeu o homem, muito obviamente.

- Como posso fazê-lo se não sabe me dizer sequer o nome dele? - volveu Radamanthys, impaciente.

- Mas você pode descobrir! - Fargus o olhou de soslaio - É um detetive! Esse é o seu trabalho!

- Senhor Fargus, eu sinto muito, mas...

- Eu lhe pago 10 mil libras esterlinas por este homem!

Radamanthys o encarou abismado. Fargus o fitava severamente.

- Dez mil? - interrogou incrédulo.

Fargus balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

- Deve realmente querer encontrar este homem!

- Ah sim! - Fargus confirmou - Ele tem uma dívida comigo!

Radamanthys deixou-se perder em penamentos, as mãos cruzadas, servindo de apoio ao queixo.

- Então? - interrogou Mcgregor - Aceita o trabalho?

- Eu sinto muito...- Radamanthys suspirou, seria uma pena perder aquela quantia - ...Mas terei de recusar!

Fargus o encarou bastante sério. Não obtendo nenhuma reação, o jovem continuou, escolhendo cuidadosamente as palavras.

- Minha mulher está para dar à luz...- completou - ...Não quero me ausentar do país!

- Que pena! - Fargus tornou com ar desolado - As mulheres sempre conseguem complicar as coisas!

Grifou a palavra "sempre", sorrindo-lhe sarcasticamente. Radamanthys esboçou um sorriso amarelo.

- Tenho bons amigos que poderiam ajudá-lo! - disse.

- Não! Por ora, não! - agradeceu Fargus - Mas insisto em que fique com meu cartão caso mude de idéia!

E levantando-se, apoiando-se à bengala, estirou sua mão ao rapaz, que também havia se erguido.

- Sinto em não poder auxiliá-lo! - descukpou-se o jovem.

- Não se preocupe! - sorriu o homem - Quem sabe você não volte atrás!

- Creio que não! - Radamanthys lhe respondeu com firmeza.

- Cuidado com o que diz, rapaz! - tornou-lhe Mcgregor - Há mais mistérios entre o céu e a terra do que podemos explicar!

E piscando-lhe um olho, encaminhou-se para a porta, abrindo-a e desaparecendo quando ela voltou a fechar-se atrás de si. Por alguns minutos, Radamanthys perdeu-se em conjecturas sobre aquele estranho homem e o estranho diálogo que se havia seguido.

Passando as mãos pelo rosto, ergueu-se com um suspiro, precipitando-se para a porta.

- Algum problema?

Interrogou-lhe a secretária, sentada defronte a sua sala. Radamanthys encarou a moça com severidade.

- Quantas vezes já disse que não recebo ninguém antes das 9?- indagou-lhe com rispidez.

- Mas senhor...- ela surpreendeu-se.

- Já falei que deve me perguntar antes de mandar qualquer um entrar na minha sala!

Ele pegou de um copo, aproximando-se do chá.

- Mas eu não deixei ninguém entrar! - exasperou-se a jovem.

- E pode me dizer, então, como este tal Mcgregor foi parar lá dentro? - ele a olhava cinicamente.

- Quem? - ela franziu a sobrancelha, fitando-o confusa. -

Fargus Mcgregor! - repetiu Radamanthys, tomando todo chá.

- De quem se trata? - tornou a moça.

Radamanthys a fitou colérico.

- A que horas chegou aqui, Miss Potter?

- Às 7, como sempre, senhor! - respondeu a moça.

- Revistou minha sala? - o jovem franziu o cenho.

- Sim! Eu mesma levei seus caso e os pus em cima da mesa!

Radamanthys encarou a secretária.

- Então não foi você que o deixou entrar?

- De quem está falando, senhor? - a jovem parecia confusa.

- Do homem de bengala e barba que acabou de sair do meu escritório! - volveu o rapaz, com histerismo.

- Mas senhor...- a jovem ergueu as sobrancelhas - ...Ninguém saiu de sua sala!

...v...v...

Ele estacou diante da caixa de correio, presa a cerca que circundava o pequeno jardim, o qual todos os meses ele podava. Bastante taciturno, abriu-a, retirando tudo que estava em seu interior. Sorriu cinicamente.

- É incrível como as contas nunca atrasam!

Nada de anormal na correspondência. Contas e uma carta de sua sogra endereçada à filha. Com intrepidez, ele percorreu o estreito caminho ladado por flores que levava à porta de sua casa. A própria Dana as havia plantado quando mudaram-se para lá há cerca de um ano e meio.

Mas um estranho calafrio lhe subiu pela espinha. Ali, no tapete da porta, um envelope idêntico ao que recebera pela manhã esperava por ele. O jovem aproximou-se, abaixando-se e pegando a missiva. O sol do meio dia desaparecia no céu, apesar do frio atroz que fazia. Franziu o cenho.

- Para Radamanthys Brigance Mcgreen! - leu no anverso - Sem remetente! - conferiu.

Radamanthys abriu a porta, repassando uma olhada pelo ambiente silensioso. Parecia que sua esposa não estava em casa! Estranho, haviam combinado de almoçarem juntos naquele dia! Ela não o avisara que sairia hoje!

Colocou a correspondência normal em cima da mesa e dando atenção ao pequeno envelope, dirigiu-se para o seu escritório. Sentou-se à sua escrivaninha, apalpando a carta entre as mãos. Abriu-a. E qual não foi a sua surpresa ao retirar lá de dentro uma folha igual a anterior, com uma única linha escrita à mão: "Existe vida após a morte?"

- Mas o que significa isso?

Levantou-se, abrindo avidamente sua gaveta, pegando do primeiro envelope. Intrigado, abriu a primeira carta, relendo-a em voz alta, em seguida, repetindo o mesmo gesto com a segunda.

- Quem é você? Existe vida após a morte?

Era notório que ambas haviam sido forjadas pela mesma pessoa. A mesma mão as depositara em sua porta. Mas quem? E por que? Como que guiado por algum poder maior, num piscar de olhos viu-se diante do umbral da entrada, agachado, pegando, com um frêmito de terror, um terceiro envelope que já se encontrava ali.

Radamanthys levantou-se exasperado. rebuscando em todos os cantos do jardim, olhando pelas ruas, vasculhando as trincheiras. Nada! Nenhum sinal de qualquer presença humana na casa além dele. De semblante transtornado, rasgou, impaciente, a terceira missiva,pegando da pequena folha em seu interior:

"Algum dia, alguma coisa tinha de ter começado do nada!"

Radamanthys entrou novamente na casa sem importar-se com mais nada. Subiu as escadas com passos largos e chegando ao banheiro, olhou sua própria imagem no espelho.

- Quem é você?

Se ele soubesse! É claro que ele era Radamanthys Brigance Mcgreen, mas quem era esta pessoa? E se tivesse outro nome? Será que por isso também se tornaria outra pessoa? Seus olhos o fitavam fixamente.

- Sou Radamanthys Mcgreen!

Como resposta, o homem do espelho não teve a menor reação. Não importava o que ele fizesse, ele fazia a mesma coisa. Com um movimento rápido, Radamanthys tentou antecipar-se a imagem, mas ela foi igualmente rápida.

- Quem é você? - perguntou Radamanthys.

Também desta vez não recebeu qualquer resposta. Por um breve isntante, porém, não teve certeza de ter sido ele ou sua imagem no espelho que havia formulado a pergunta.

- Eu sou você! - disse maquinalmente - Você sou eu!

E de repente, num lapso de tempo ínfimo, Radamanthys teve a certeza de que a figura a sua frente piscara os olhos sem que ele mesmo houvesse feito qualquer movimento. Tão distraido estava que só após alguns segundos, deu-se conta que o telefone de sua casa tocava incessantemente.

Descendo a escada, bastante nervoso, pegou o aparelho sem fio, colocando-o no ouvido.

- Sim?

- É da casa dos McGreen? - indagou uma voz séria do outro lado.

- Sim! - volveu Radamanthys, tentanto se situar.

- É o sr. Radamanthys McGreen? - tornou a mesma voz, em tom firme, porém cordial.

- É ele, sim! - respondeu o jovem, sem muita convicção - Com quem falo?

- Aqui é do hospital New Hampshire, senhor! Sua mulher acaba de falecer!

**O.o.O.o.O CONTINUA... O.o.O.o.O**


End file.
